The Demigod Chat Room
by SoulHorse
Summary: Basically the title.


**Hey demigods and mortals! SoulHorse is back and with a new story! What happens when Leo Valdez makes The Demigod Chat Room? What will our demigods say on here? **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except the nicknames. **

Leo's POV

Leo was bored. It was after the Giant War with Gaea and he was sitting in Bunker Nine. He had created the monster-proof signal iDemiPhone and iDemiPod. They were used in Camp Jupiter and Camp Half Blood. Plus, the new Greek/Roman city, New Olympus. The Hephaestus and Vulcan kids had a shop there. They called their company Monster-Proof. Then, he had a brilliant idea. Let's create the Demigod Chat Room!

_Time skip_

Leo had finished the finishing touches on his brand new app. At the campfire, he took Coach Hedge's mike and yelled, "All demigods, Supreme Commander Leo Valdez has created the first demigod only app on your iDemiPhone, iDemiPod, and all your Monster Proof devices! It's called Demigod Chat Room! Download it now! It's FREE!" Ok, now he felt corny saying that. Immediately, the demigods and legacies began downloading it on their phones. Even the Hunters and Amazons were there. Now, let the Demigod Chat Room begin!

Thalia's POV

Thalia was shocked. A new app for the iDemiPhone? Sweet! Now she had a way to communicate with her friends instead of IMing. She downloaded the app quickly and set up an account. Her password was Artemis16 and her username was Princess of Lightning and Green Day. She started a chat with New Olympus and the camps. Thalia sent her first message.

**_Princess of Lightning and Green Day is now online._**

**Princess of Lightning and Green Day: Sup everyone. It's Thalia!**

Piper's POV

Piper had downloaded the app. She had her password ready, which was HeartsandStars and her username was the ever famous nickname, Beauty Queen. _Beep!_ Piper looked at her phone. _Princess of Lightning and Green Day, aka Thalia, has started a chat. _Piper grinned. Sweet! It alerted her about Thalia's chat and it actually said Thalia, so they knew who each person was. Piper wrote back as quickly as she could. By then, Thalia's chat had been filled with people.

**_Princess of Lightning and Green Day is now online._**

**Princess of Lightning and Green Day: Sup everyone. It's Thalia!**

**_Wise Girl Owl is now online._**

**Wise Girl Owl: Hi Thalia! It's Annabeth!**

**_Seaweed Brain is now online._**

**Seaweed Brain: How's the Hunters Pinecone Face?**

**Princess of Lightning and Green Day: Shut up Jackson. I know it's you Kelp Head.**

**Seaweed Brain: Ouch! That hurt Pinecone Face! **

**Princess of Lightning and Green Day: I don't care Kelp-for-Brains.**

**Wise Girl Owl: Play nice Thalia. U too Seaweed Brain.**

**Seaweed Brain: Wise Girl! U r supposed to be on my side!**

**_Magic Mist Girl is now online._**

**Magic Mist Girl: Hey Thalia.**

**Princess of Lightning and Green Day: Hey Hazel.**

**Magic Mist Girl: Big Three argument?**

**Princess of Lightning and Green Day: Yup.**

**Magic Mist Girl: Ok. I'm not joining.**

**_Sparky Lightning Boy is now online._**

**Sparky Lightning Boy: Hey Thals.**

**Princess of Lightning and Green Day Hey Jason. U totally rubbed off on my name! **

**Sparky Lightning Boy: Did not!**

**Princess of Lightning and Green Day: Whateves. Kelp Head, u totally lost! Even your girlfriend is on my side.**

**Wise Girl Owl: I'm not on anyone's side!**

**Princess of Lightning and Green Day: Sure Annabeth, sure.**

**Wise Girl Owl: Shut up, Pinecone Face!**

**Seaweed Brain: Ha! U r beat Thalia!**

**Princess of Lightning and Green Day: Am not! Death Breath, back me up.**

**_Ghost King is now online._**

**Ghost King: Do I have to Thalia? **

**Princess of Lightning and Green Day: Yes, you have to Death Breath.**

**Ghost King: Nope, ask your brother.**

**_Jellybean Praetor is now online._**

**Princess of Lightning and Green Day:****_ REYNA?!_**

**Ghost King: REYNA AVILA RAMIREZ ARELLANO HAS DEMIGOD CHAT ROOM?!**

**Magic Mist Girl: WHAT IN THE GODS OF OLYMPUS?!**

**Sparky Lightning Boy: WHAT THE HECK?!**

**Wise Girl Owl: REYNA HAS DEMIGOD CHAT ROOM?!**

**Seaweed Brain: WHAT IN THE NAME OF OLYMPUS?! HAS THE WORLD GONE WILD?! SERIOUS NO-FUN REYNA HAS DEMIGOD CHAT ROOM?**

**Jellybean Praetor: Yeah. Why is that so hard to believe? BTW, Death breath, don't u dare call me that or else I'll send my hounds after u.**

**Everyone: Burn!**

**_Shapeshifter Argonaut is online._**

**Shapeshifter Argonaut: Hey guys. What's- REYNA HAS DEMIGOD CHAT ROOM?!**

**_Beauty Queen is now online._**

**Beauty Queen: Hi guys.**

**Everyone: Hey.**

**_Supreme Commander of the Argo 2 is now online._**

**Supreme Commander of the Argo 2: Everyone like the app?**

**Everyone: Yup.**

**_Love Matchmaker is now online._**

**_Burning Forges is now online._**

**_Overcomer of Kronos is now online._**

**_One-Eyed Bandit is now online._**

**_Constellation Nightshade is now online._**

**_Angelique Hunter is now online._**

**_Parties and Twins is now online._**

**_Leopard Lithe is now online._**

**_Sunlight Ray Tracker is now online._**

**Everyone: WHO ARE U PEOPLE!?**

**Love Matchmaker: I'm hurt Annabeth. U don't know us?**

**Wise Girl Owl: Nope. Should I know u?**

**Love Matchmaker: Come on Wise Girl, take a guess. U are the smartest in camp.**

**Wise Girl Owl: Drew?**

**Love Matchmaker: Nope.**

**Wise Girl Owl: But- no, it can't be. **

**Love Matchmaker: Well, I'm not Lacy or Mitchell.**

**Wise Girl Owl: Is that u Silena?**

**Love Matchmaker: Sure is Smart Owl.**

**Burning Forges: Come on Jackson! Take a guess!**

**Seaweed Brain: Jake?**

**Burning Forges: Nope. Wrong!**

**Seaweed Brain: Harley, Nyssa?**

**Burning Forges: Dude, both Harley and Nyssa have better names than this!**

**Seaweed Brain: Beckendorf?!**

**Burning Forges: Congrats! U won round two of guess the person!**

**Everyone: U two r dead! **

**_Burning Love is now online._**

**Burning Love: This is both Beckendorf and Silena. FYI, we have phones and service in Elysium, ok?!**

**_Burning Love is now offline._**

**_Burning Forges is now offline._**

**_Love Matchmaker is now offline._**

**_Trainer of Heroes is now online._**

**Trainer of Heroes: Children, it's Chiron. Lights out now or else the harpies will tear u to shreds. And the Seven, no excuses just because u saved the world. Good night. Nice talking to u Thalia, Beckendorf, and Silena. Hope u r doing well.**

**_Trainer of Heroes is now offline. _**

**Everyone: CHIRON HAS A PHONE AND DEMIGOD CHAT ROOM! WHAT IN OLYMPUS!**

**Everyone: Good night. **

**_Seaweed Brain is now offline._**

**_Wise Girl Owl is now offline._**

**_Princess of Lightning and Green Day is now offline._**

**_Beauty Queen is now offline._**

**_Supreme Commander of the Argo 2 is now offline._**

**_Sparky Lightning Boy is now offline._**

(Ok, I'm lazy. Basically, everyone is offline.)

**Done! Please RRFF! 15 reviews=another chapter. Can u guys give me nicknames for the other characters? How about guessing the other mysterious people too? People guess it right gets Sally's blue cookies and a shout out! -SoulHorse**


End file.
